


To Make Time Obey

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fix-It, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Kakashi Gaiden, Kakashi is OP, Minato is concerned, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Published 10/10/18, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, general akwardness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Kakashi is sent spiralling into the past after a disastrous loss at the great war. Struggling to puzzle out the future, he fights with himself and tries to learn he is also worth saving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue

It all burned.

Ashes beneath his feet.

Kakashi Hatake, the man of a thousand jutsu, copycat ninja, hokage, sensei and student, stood before the ruins of the world.

He held Naruto's paling body in his arms.

Somewhere in his ear he heard a voice whisper.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe.

HE COULDN'T BREATHE-

He didn't get to see Madara's outrage as he blacked out, whisked into darkness as the world contorted against him.

'How far are you willing to go to save your precious ones?'

'There is no limit. No end. Nothing i will not do'

'Then take my hand, and let us go back'

He did.


	2. What Happened?

He woke up in a room with the gentle chirp of birds outside his window.

He blinked once.

Twice.

"KAI!" he shouted, putting his fingers into the needed hand symbol and growing frustrated when the illusion refused to abate. "KAI!"

He sat up, the fabric rustling beneath his movements, and looked across the room he was in. The walls were white, almost clinically so, and the bedsheets he sat on were a flat grey. The floor was shined wood with only a dresser by the bed, no other accessories.

He knew this room. This detached, un-lived in looking room. 

It was his room.  
When he was a boy.

He began to hypervintelate. Was this the infinite tsukoyomi? What was going on?

He hesitantly swung his legs over the side of the bed, narrowing his eyes at how skinny and small they were, and stumbled his way to the bathroom to gawk at himself in the sink mirror.

Mask sat securely on his forehead instead of sloped over his eye, and both eyes unscathed and a safe black.

He groped at where the sharingan should be, uncomprehending, when the black iris swirled into a familiar three tomeo'd blood red eye.

He startled with a subdued yelp, and concentrated, the sharingan slowly swivelling away back to onyx.

Why did he have the sharingan? He sure as hell never wanted it, still didn't, so if this was the infinite tsukoyomi why did he have it?

He swallowed, mind a vortex of emotions, before calming himself.

He had to get to the bottom of this.

He wandered around his small apartment, struck with nostalgia and wrought with memories at every new step, until he became overwhelmed and slumped on a stiff sofa.

"..." he exhaled slowly, rubbing the space between his eyes at a steadily incoming headache.

Was he... In the past somehow..?

But..

Suddenly, a memory shot through his head, a voice.

He clutched at his abdomen as it started to burn, agony tearing through his body. Only through his high pain tolerance was he able to bite back a scream.

When he released his arms as the pain somewhat lessened and tore up his shirt, all the blood drained from his face.

Emblazoned across his abdomen like a fucking prize was the seal to contain the kyuubi.


	3. Kyuubi..?

It was hard to breathe.

If he was actually the child his body suggested, then he would have probably had a panic attack. Luckily, older Kakashi was naturally calmer and was able to temper down his breathing.

He ran his fingers over the seal again, expression bewildered.

Why did he have the kyuubi? What on earth happened to not only send him back but to also make him a jinchuriki?

He felt himself cry out as he was violently torn from reality into his mindscape.

He stood in a massive stone room, a massive cage before him, so tall he couldn't see the top. A paper seal was stuck to the front of it. Humming in thought, he moved to peel it off when something threw itself at the cage and he fell back in suprise, rolling and jumping back into a crouched stand, hand reaching for a kunai pouch that wasn't there.

A large red slitted eye peered through the bars, the mere eye nearly as large as Kakashi. The silver haired boy could hear growling and yelped as the water on the floor that before rested at ankle height began to rise.

"K-kyuubi!" he managed, voice tinted with fear. Slight, but still there. "Why are you- why are WE here?!"

The water rippled, slowing it's ascent at waist height, and he could see the tailed beasts muzzle as he pinned him down with a stare.

"I did not bring us here" he growled. "But i sensed the time-space continuum collapsing in on itself. Somehow, the others intefered" he paused, and Kakashi frowned, though relaxed as the water seemed to lower. "Madara was about to absorb me - as my spirit was in the air, that's when it all crashed. It's like the world was being sucked toward you. And subsequently.. So was i" he rested his head on his hands. "I assume that's how i was sealed inside you, though the specifics are.... Incomprehensible"

Kakashi took a moment to process, black eye swirling red slightly in his turmoil. "Then... Where are we? In time? Can you tell?"

Kurama hummed and contemplated. "Hmm... Certainly before the Yondaime was in power. You seem to be physically... Ehhh, nine? Ten?"

"So... Before Kannabi bridge. That mission occured when i was 11, if i remember correctly. I have time to change things" he said thoughtfully. Kyuubi blinked. "You want to stay in this time?"

He nodded firmly. "There's nothing left in mine. Here, i can do something. I could... I could save people"

Kyuubi contemplated before he stiffened. "Get back to the real world, now, kid!"

He didn't have time to ask why before he was unceremoniously thrust back into his body, fully aware, and now aware of Minato leaning over him.

"Kakashi? Are you okay?"


	4. Rin and Obito

Kakashi took a moment to respond, brain struggling to work. "I-i'm fine, sensei.." he breathed, staring at his teacher. He had worked alongside Minato's edo tensei of course, but this was different.

Minato was REAL.

The blonde frowned in disbelief, placing his hand on the younger's head and chuckling when he shuffled away. "Your forehead is warm, your pupils are dilated and you haven't show up to training" he cocked a brow. "Are you sick?"

"Aa, no" the 'child' hummed, looking away. "Just tired and caught up in my thoughts"

Oops. That didn't sound like young him at all. He didn't want to make Minato suspicious.

Minato blinked rapidly. Shit. Too late, he already was. Or at least confused.

"Kakashi, are you sure? You always show up, early even, no matter what. I don't beleive you skipped for daydreaming" he stated sternly. Kakashi swallowed before standing up, ignoring how shaky his legs were. "Maa, I'm sorry sensei. Let's just go" he said awkwardly, making a hasty exit. Minato watched after him for a moment before sighing and following.

Kakashi made it to the training area and froze. His teammates. The sun seemed to know it was important moment as it shone down intensley on the two before him, making them almost seem to glow.

Rin.

Killed by his own hand.

Blood trickling down in rivulets from her mouth, shirt torn, eyes deadening as she slid off his arm and fell to hit the floor-

Obito.

Turned evil by Kakashi's mistakes.

Started a new ninja war. Killed millions. Stabbed Kakashi. Tried to kill Naruto.

Hefailedthemhefailedthemhefailedthem-

Rin placed her hand on his shoulder, and he tensed as he felt her warmth seep in through the fabric.

"Kakashi? Are you okay?"

He tried to will away the terrified look in his eyes and nodded at her. "Sorry. Just thinking of something." she nodded uncertainly and pulled back. He had the sudden urge to grab her hand and hold it eternally.

...Damn it.

He invoulentarily rubbed at the soulmark on his wrist. He had been livid when he was younger to find he was soul bonded to another, a weaker girl no less, so he asked Rin for them to be platonic and to not let the marks decide their future. She unhappily agreed, and so they had a functioning, if not slightly awkwardly romantically charged, time together before he took her life.

He sure as hell didn't want her anymore, not that he truly had in the first place, being now an adult and her a child, and hated that the soulbound would force him to feel burts of romanticity that were heavily unwelcome.

Then next to his soulmark, he felt a scar. A divet in his skin.

He tore his hand back like it had been burnt.

'I forgot i started this young'

"-Oi! Bakakashi! Are you even listening to me?" Obito cried, clearly having had said some insult. "You always whine about my lateness but now you are? What's your excuse?!"

"I overslept" he lied, avoiding his teammates incredulous look. "Now, can we actually start training?"

Minato then decided to chip in, having mostly been on the side observing Kakashi's behaviour. "Yes, we can. Come on now you three, settle down"

Obito grumpily crossed his arms but Kakashi just looked away. This was all too surreal. He was beginning to reconsider staying somewhat.


	5. Mission

The first sort of serious mission his team had was about a week after he had been dropped into the past. He had been unable to sleep, haunted by night terrors, and this was clear by the dark bags under his eyes. He was happy he wore a mask, else he knew his tiredness would be on even further display.

It was a low B-rank escort, and he was fully aware of Minato's concerned stare. He didn't have the energy to tell him he was alright or put on the act of his younger self he had been trying to emulate previously. He just half-stumbled to the gate and leant against the wall, wrists giving him that familiar pulling sensation he had been unable to resist as a child. Thankfully, adult him had slightly more restraint and resorted to simply rake his nails over the offending area.

The escort was a simple pack of traders who had apparently gotten on the bad side of some dangerous ninja. The road wasn't too long and they would some locations allied with the leaf, which was why the hokage didn't mark it an A-rank.

The moment one of their escorts saw Kakashi his face twisted in disbeleif. "Seriously? This is what we get? This kid looks like he can't even throw a punch!"

He flushed slightly beneath his mask and tried to stand up straighter, expression deadened, and Minato let out nervous laughter and explained the other cells weren't as experienced as this one, and that more professional ninja were involved in more serious missions. The man just scoffed, but didn't comment further.

The pulling got worse and his scratching became near feverish. He only stopped when Rin pulled his hands away, looking bewildered and concerned. He waved her off, though he knew through their soulbond she could feel the negativity rolling off of him in waves. She sighed but didn't ask again, merely keeping an eye on him.

Kakashi could hardly remember how this mission went in the original timeline, except that it went wrong and became an A-rank. He attemped to remain aware and on the lookout, but after a few attempts wherein he battled a headache he gave up and figured Minato would do fine enough as a sensor.

When they stopped for camp he practically fell into his tent, out the instant he hit the sleeping bag.

....and awoke muffling a scream barely 3 hours later.

Entire body tremoring, he pulled out a kunai from his pouch and closed his eyes.

***

The next morning they set off again, and an almost catatonic Kakashi was now putting every semblance of strength into sensing, knowing it was on the second day they were attacked. His wrist throbbed dully.

A shuriken flew at Obito and one of the escorts, and Kakashi, knowing Minato would deflect the one toward the escort, ran in front of Obito and, without thinking, charged lighning into his fingertips and destroyed the shuriken the milisecond it touched his hands, just stopping himself from using the chidori. His addled brain could barely help itself.

Obito looked confused, likely thinking he was magical or something for destroying a metal object with his hands, but he barely focussed on him, instead moving into a defensive position as an enemy ninja leapt at him.

The rest were soon caught up in their own battles and defending their mission, and Kakashi, knowing no one would be looking at him too closely, allowed his sharingan to activate.

The enemy in front of him moved to shout out in disbeleif, but was already being leapt at, a lightning lowered kunai in the teens hand. The man attempted to dodge, but the younger saw it happen a milisecond before it did and slipped underneath it, eye gleaming as be slashed upward. The thrill of battle was somewhat cutting through the fog around his brain.

Blood flew into the air and onto him but he didn't care, a part of his old anbu mindset overtaking him as his battle style became more fluid, as it had been back then. He easily ended his opponant and turned to another that had came at him when distracted. He just managed to duck the fire jutsu, and went to kill him when Minato himself stabbed him through the chest with a kunai.

He dropped at their feet.

The battle appeared to be over, so Kakashi hastily de-activated his sharingan.

Minato looked bewildered. "Kakashi, where on earth did you learn to fight like... THAT?" he gestured aimlessly, and the teen's face paled. 'Shit, he was watching me!'

"Training" he shrugged vaguely, ignoring the noise of disbeleif as he struggled to manage the chakra drain he now felt from using his eye.

Rin looked blank for some reason, expression unreadable, and Obito was the pinnacle of jealousy. The escorts seemed still shaken up from the attack and weren't paying him much mind.

The misson further on from then had a thick, oppressive silence that none but rarely Minato or Obito broke, and even then it would soon revert back to the quiet Kakashi felt sucking at his very soul. Somewhere deep inside him, he felt Kurama chuckle.


	6. Suspicious

“Oi, Bakakashi! We all know you didn’t get like that from training! The hell have you been doing?” Obito complained, eyes narrowed as he scrutinised his team-mate. Rin looked slightly embarrassed by his standoffishness but also seemed to be slightly concerned. “I can feel it, Obito’s right” she said quietly. “You were lying when you said that to Minato-sensei…”  
Kakashi sighed and avoided their gaze. “Maa, you guys are looking too much into it. Even if their was something else, it doesn’t matter, does it? I didn’t use forbidden jutsu or anything of the sort, I was just stronger than Obito. Which is, granted, pretty easy to do”  
Obito’s face went bright red and he looked ready to tear the silver-head’s skull from his body, Rin’s grounding hand on his shoulder a leash and a warning. He frowned. “Well at least teach us”  
Kakashi paused. “What?”  
Obito flushed angrily, rubbing the back of his neck. “Look, if you’ve found some super powerful training method that made you do that, I wanna know how to do it as well! C’mon Bakakashi, you gonna hog this spotlight all to yourself too?”  
That stung, and the other boy had to prevent a wince as he sighed. “Ara ara, slow down obaka, no need to start pushing your inferiority complex onto me” he said flatly, ignoring the indignant “OI!” Kakashi rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I’m not sure you could handle serious training- are you certain you wouldn’t pass out from chakra exhaustion by the first jutsu?”  
“Why you little-!” Obito yelled, jumping him. Kakashi yelped, caught off guard, before going into instinctive mode and flipping, kicking the Uchiha off of him with a fair amount of force. Obito just about managed to catch himself and landed shakily on all fours, before giving Kakashi a look of begrudging wonder. “See? You’re so.. I dunno… fast now!”  
Rin swallowed and walked up to him, and he felt his soul throb slightly and saw the almost ghost-like sight of the red string wrapped around both of their fingers appearing, as it always did in proximity, she seemed unbothered, eyes determined. “Kakashi, something about you lately has been… off. I know it’s really you…” she gestured to the red string binding them together “...But something’s happened. It’s undeniable. I can feel it. It’s like there’s... Something in you?”  
‘Is she talking about Kyuubi?” Kakashi wondered with panic, and jolted as he was jerked into his mindspace. The 9 tailed fox sat watching him with idle curiosity and amusement, tails swishing in the air behind him. “Everyone can feel me in you in some capacity, brat. It’s just that I’ve been somewhat masking my signature. Any skilled sensor will be able to feel my presence, though very few will be able to tell that it’s me unless they see the seal on you”  
“Ah” he said awkwardly, placing a hand on his chin. “Is there any way for me to minimize that?”  
The beast snorted. “Highly doubtful. Unless you’re a master in seals like the fourth, you’ll have a rather difficult time trying to modify my seal in any way to contain or repress me”  
He slumped in mild annoyance and defeat before being unceremoniously booted from the mindscape, brought back into reality with a jolt as Rin waved her hand above his eyes. She jerked back in surprise at his reaction.  
Obito stared at him in shock, and when he asked why, the blackhead could only utter out a stammer “Y-your eyes went all red and slitted for a moment!”  
Kakashi froze and then bolted, eyes flashing between Kyuubi, Sharingan and their natural Onyx as he worked to throw the others off, darting in and out before ducking in an alleyway.  
After an hour or two he stopped hearing their footsteps and voices.  
Kurama laughed in his mind. “Well if they weren’t suspicious before they sure as hell are now!”  
“Shut up” Kakashi murmered under his breath, stretching and checking around him. “This is your fault”  
“You should be grateful I’m in you!” Kyuubi protested. “You can heal faster now! You have higher chakra reserves!”  
“Yes, and my friends think I’m possessed he grumbled, walking down the busy street when he was confident his teammates weren’t waiting for him.  
“I mean are they technically wrong?” Kyuubi shrugged. “You are possessing a tailed beast”  
Kakashi paused. Frowned. “Shush”  
The responding snort of laughter was equal parts annoying and funny.


	7. hey

Opinion? Should i still make all the canon pairings happen, or should i fiddle around with fanon ones?


	8. Chapter 8

He had been in the woods, just before the outskirts pf the village, when he was attacked by a foreign ninja. His hitai-ate implied the village hidden in the mist. 

He dodged away from an intense number of water attacks, mind spinning. This hadn't happened before - was this the butterfly effect?

Shaking away his thoughts he tried to focus his mind entirely on the battle, forcing his less responsive child body to dodge away from weaponry and ninjutsu alike, when an explosive tag landed too near him and set off.

Pain.

It was the first thing he could register. Utter agony. He gasped out, entire body shaking, collapsing to his knees, arm twitching even with the intense wound now apon it that gradually developed a pool of blood beneath him.

His mind felt clouded.

He couldn't breath.

He couldn't breath.

He couldn't-

Burning.

He was overtaken by a sensation like fire, and faintly in his mind he heard Kurama's voice, before his body was suddenly encompassed in red chakra that almost seemed to bubble or shift like boiling water, smoke rising. He realized that this was the Kyuubi's chakra right before his mind seemed to blank. His eyes focussed on the man before him, now red with slitted pupils, and before the other nin could react he jumped at him, slashing at his throat. 

The man staggered back looking horrified. "You, you're- you're a demon!" he screamed. "What the hell are you?!"

Kakashi ignored the pulsing from his soulmark, and the fact that Rin was probably feeling this too.

He didn't reply, canines elongating, chidori on his hand dyed purple as he lunged at the man again.

It went through him like melting butter.

He withdrew his hand before collapsing, drained.

He didn't hear Minato's panicked voice before he passed out.

\---

When he came to, he faded in and out of conscious, vaguely aware of multiple talking voices.

"The hell happened to him? His upper arm has odd scarring like he was wounded a while ago, but the explosion here should have only happened minutes ago?"

"I- i felt him, through my soulmark! It was burning, like it was on fire, and it turned red?"

"...You're certain?"

"Yes!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Bakakashi, wake up!"

"That's... What happens to my soulmark when Kushina has trouble controlling Kyuubi"

"So... What does it mean for him?"

"I don't know. Oh- i think he's coming to"

Kakashi opened his eyes, groaning, feeling somewhat as if he had been dunked in boiling water only a few minutes ago. He stared hazily up at the worried and confused eyes of his team.

"....Hi" he managed, wincing at the stabbing pain as he sat up. Minato frowned.

"Kakashi"

He tensed. "Yes?"

"We need to talk."


End file.
